Princess
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC. JasonSharpay Sharpay is the musical princess, she's a talented performer and a beauty at that, and that's what has him coming back no matter how many times she tears him down.


Title: Princess

Rating: K+

Song by the Click 5

Pairing: Jason/Sharpay (my first, my mom randomly brought up during HSM2 that they'd look nice together, and too, I like saying "Japay" LOL!)

Summary: If there's one thing Jason Cross knows about Sharpay Evans, it's that she's a princess, a ruler of the musical world at East High, and that may be what captivates him more than anything.

_**I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd**_

_**JASON'S POV**_

Like everyday at East High, everyone comes running in to the cafeteria in packs.

Packs with labels: drama kids, jocks, cheerleaders, braniacs, skaters, Goths, any name you could think of, they were there.

Then of course, there was a pack that needed no introductions: Sharpay and the Sharpettes (plus Ryan).

Everyday I sit here watching as either a pink, purple, blue or yellow colored blur of people come through the cafeteria separating everyone like the red sea as they walked by.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was such a drama queen, and I mean that literally, she _is _the drama queen. She ruled all things dramatic in East High. Even when she lost her role to Gabriella, she kept right up there with her, bossing out every rule, regulation, line, lyric, and dance step needed to make the show a hit.

I always find myself thinking about how great of a performer she is. I don't really care about music and choreography and stuff, but I can't help it if I notice that someone has talent.

When I compare watching Troy and Gabriella sing "Breaking Free" to Sharpay and Ryan doing "Humahuma" a few months ago, (even though I was just serving "Miss Evans" lemon-ahde, as Fulton called it, I still watched.), Sharpay and Ryan looked so much better, they were organized. I know, I sound like a love struck idiot, but it's the truth.

_**  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down**_

The sad thing is, she always acts so harsh to me and the team. She calls us idiots and morons and any other bad name she can think of.

I always wonder if there's more to that girl under that overly sparkly appearance.

_**Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more**_

Sad thing is, she'd see me in the hallway, part me and the guys like the red sea and I'd just stand there, like I had been struck stupid or something and then she'd be all like, "Hey Cross, your idiots are leaving you, hurry up!" in this sarcastic tone, I'd roll my eyes and pretend like nothing happened but the thoughts that run through my head for what seems like forever after that are insane.

If anyone on the team ever found out, especially Zeke, I'd be so sore by the end of that beating, I wouldn't be able to play for the next three or four games.

_**Pop princess hold my hand**_

_**Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud**_

She'll never know what I think of her, let alone care. I mean, picture this, I walk up to her and be all like, "Sharpay, I think you're a great performer and I am completely amazed by you." She'd probably scoff at me and then say something like, "Are you now going to tell me that you can bake Crème Bruelee?"

It would be so embarrassing. It makes me shudder just thinking about how she'd tear me down in front of her "Sharpettes", Ryan, and possibly some of the other drama club people, oh, and Kelsi.

It's not that I care exactly what Kelsi thinks, it's just that, I dumped her, I didn't feel right being with her, we didn't connect, and she was crazy about me, I still feel bad about it, but I think if she saw me get torn down by someone like Sharpay, it'd give her some strange sense of relief.

Oh well, lunch is over and so is my long deep thought as no one bothers to notice that I'm there and Chad and Taylor make out in front of the whole school, _again._

_**END JASON'S POV**_

_**You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time**_

Jason walked out of the cafeteria, shoving his hands into his pockets and sighing again. He rolled his eyes wondering why he still thought of Sharpay like he did. He went to his locker and packed up his things for the next class.

He trudged down the hallway as the warning bell rang. He shrugged his shoulders imagining Darbus standing behind her podium in her class room asking loudly, "WAS THAT A CELL PHONE?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Old bag."

He kept walking until he reached the music room.

"'_Cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight, ready to hold my heart open wide."_

Jason stopped in his tracks. "God that's pretty." He said out loud.

He walked over and peered through the door. Sharpay was sitting on a stool on the small stage in the front of the room playing a pink acoustic guitar.

"_I never knew she played guitar."_ He thought

Suddenly the music stopped, causing Jason's head to jerk up staring back through the window. The sounds of heels clicking and then stopping filled the area in and around the room.

The door swung open and Sharpay Evans stood there in all her pink clad glory.

"What do you want Cross?" she said, smirking on his name

"I didn't know you could play guitar." He said

"No one does, well except Ryan and now you." She replied

"You're really good, that song was amazing." He said

"Thanks." She said, "Look, I have to go, class is going to be…"

She was cut off by the bell ringing loudly.

"Starting soon." She finished, sighing loudly, "Darbus is going to give me detention, and she said I can't even fix up my dressing room during it, and all I wanted was a pretty, pink, dressing room."

Jason laughed silently, "I honestly can't say that I know how you feel, thank God."

Sharpay half smiled, "It's good to know that at least one of our basketball players is straight," she pat him on the shoulder sarcastically.

He shuddered from her touch and looked at her.

"What?" she said, staring him down

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to hate me, well more than you do." He said

Sharpay bit her lip, "Depends, but go ahead."

_**Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more**_

_**Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud**_

_**Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you**_

He looked at her, "I think you're amazing."

She put on her fake smile, "I know, who doesn't?"

"No, not like that, I meant, I think you're really pretty, and talented, and smart." He said

Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks, "Smart?"

"Yeah, you've got to be smart to think up all those dance steps and scenery and what not, remember 'Humahuma'?" he said

Sharpay half smiled again, "Yeah."

"Sharpay, if I do something, you've got to promise not to have a borderline conniption." He said

"Huh?" she said just as soon as he crashed his lips down on hers.

_**Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud**_

Sharpay gasped as his lips touched hers. She began to kiss back as he pulled her closer to him.

When the kiss released, Sharpay stared at him awkwardly. For once in her life, she was absolutely speechless.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words got caught up in her throat.

He simply smiled at her and nodded, "Later Princess."

Sharpay stood, still at a loss of words, putting two fingers up to her lips still in shock.

She then walked back in the music room, not caring that she was missing her class, picking up the guitar and playing the rest of her song.

"_Yes I'm ready to fa-all in love to-night." _

_**Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohhSo baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud**_

**JAPAYJAPAYJAPAY**

**Yeah, I know it was so cheesy, but I thought it was kind of cute. I'm thinking of doing a dramatic Japay, even though I'm not still overly fond with this one. I'm thinking of doing that one with "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5. You'll have too see who gets killed off. (If you know the song, you know that someone dies.)**


End file.
